greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 4 (Grey's Anatomy)
The fourth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 27, 2007 and ended May 22, 2008. It was broadcast on Thursday nights at 9 PM on ABC. The season consists of 17 episodes, cut short by the 2007–08 Writers Guild of America strike, ending with a two-hour finale. Summary Enter a world of change in the irresistible and unforgettable fourth season of Grey's Anatomy. Love, lies and family ties are revealed as the surgeons of Seattle Grace discover that their choices have major unintended consequences. And coupled with the arrival of some very eager new interns, life at the hospital sizzles with more emotion, excitement and heartbreak than ever before. Plots *Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, and Alex are new residents and have their own interns, including George, who failed his intern exam, and Lexie Grey, Meredith's half-sister. *Meredith and Derek break up, but continue having breakup sex. *Erica Hahn is hired as Chief of Cardiothoracic surgery, replacing Preston Burke. Cristina struggles with working on Hahn's service. *Meredith and Derek performed clinical trials on patients with brain tumors. They lost all of their patients except for one whose boyfriend died just before her life saving surgery. *Derek starts a relationship with nurse Rose. *Addison returns to help out on a case and to see what's changed ever since she left. *Callie develops romantic feelings towards Erica. *After finally succeeding, Meredith took a risk and reunited with Derek. *Derek goes to his trailer in search of Meredith, only to find her waiting on his land with candles dividing each room of their could-be "home". They kiss, and Derek leaves her long enough to break up with Rose. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight as Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Alexandra 'Lexie' Grey *Brooke Smith as Dr. Erica Hahn (as of Haunt You Every Day) *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Recurring Guest Stars *Lauren Stamile as Rose *Edward Herrmann as Dr. Norman Shales *Seth Green as Nick Hanscom Prominent Guest Stars Recurring Co-Stars Notes and Trivia *For the first time in the show's history, two of the series regulars were not returning. Kate Walsh's character was transferred to the Grey's Anatomy spin-off, Private Practice. On June 7, 2007, it was announced that Isaiah Washington's contract had not been renewed. *On June 11, 2007, it was announced that Chyler Leigh, who guest starred in the final two episodes of the third season as Lexie Grey, was promoted to series regular, instead of a 13 episode story arc as previously planned. *Brooke Smith joined the main cast, reprising her role of Erica Hahn in the season's fifth episode. *During the Writer's Strike, the current cast of Grey's Anatomy and Private Practice performed in a charity event, Good Medicine, for the Solidarity Fund set up by the Writer's Guild of America for all those who had been put out of work because of the strike. *On February 20, 2008, it was confirmed that Grey’s Anatomy would return on April 24, 2008 for five new episodes. Where the Wild Things Are was the first episode shown after the incubation resulted from WGA strike. *Kate Walsh reprised her role of Addison Forbes Montgomery in Piece of My Heart. Her appearance played a pivotal role in the burgeoning romance between Erica Hahn and Callie Torres, as she was the first one to suggest that perhaps they were an item. *Dawson's Creek alumnus Joshua Jackson was scheduled to make his return to television in a multi-episode arc as a doctor with his first appearance in the season's eleventh episode. Jackson's appearance was cancelled due to the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike. *It was once reported that a new male character would be introduced in season four. This character would somehow be in "competition" with Derek Shepherd. This idea was obviously not put into fruition until the next season, with the arrival of Owen Hunt. *Almost all the cast had a kiss, including Meredith and Derek, George and Lexie, Richard and Adele, Alex and Izzie, and Erica and Callie. To prepare for the lesbian story line, which continued in season five, Grey’s consulted with GLAAD. Episodes 4.01-achangeisgonnacome.jpg|'A Change is Gonna Come'|link=A Change is Gonna Come 4.02-loveaddiction.jpg|'Love/Addiction'|link=Love/Addiction 4.03-letthetruthsting.jpg|'Let the Truth Sting'|link=Let the Truth Sting 4.04-theheartofthematter.jpg|'The Heart of the Matter'|link=The Heart of the Matter 4.05-hauntyoueveryday.jpg|'Haunt You Every Day'|link=Haunt You Every Day 4.06-kungfufighting.jpg|'Kung Fu Fighting'|link=Kung Fu Fighting 4.07-physicalattractionchemicalreaction.jpg|'Physical Attraction... Chemical Reaction'|link=Physical Attraction... Chemical Reaction 4.08-foreveryoung.jpg|'Forever Young'|link=Forever Young 4.09-crashintome.jpg|'Crash Into Me, Part 1'|link=Crash Into Me, Part 1 4.10-crashintome.jpg|'Crash Into Me, Part 2'|link=Crash Into Me, Part 2 4.11-layyourhandsonme.jpg|'Lay Your Hands on Me'|link=Lay Your Hands on Me WhereTheWildThingsAre.jpg|'Where the Wild Things Are'|link=Where the Wild Things Are Pieceofmyheart1.jpg|'Piece of My Heart'|link=Piece of My Heart 4.14-thebecoming.jpg|'The Becoming'|link=The Becoming 4.15-losingmymind.jpg|'Losing My Mind'|link=Losing My Mind 4.16-freedom1.jpg|'Freedom, Part 1'|link=Freedom, Part 1 4.17-freedom2.jpg|'Freedom, Part 2'|link=Freedom, Part 2 Reception Nielsen Ranking (2007–08 U.S. TV season; based on average total viewers per episode): #8 (15.9 million viewers). DVD Release The "Grey's Anatomy: Season Four – Expanded" boxset was released in region 1 on September 9, 2008. On November 23, 2009 and November 5, 2008, the DVD was released in regions 2 and 4 respectively. Set Details The boxset contains the 17 episodes of the season, with one extended. The DVD box contains 5 discs. Other set details are: *English (Dolby Digital 5.1 Surround) *1.78:1 aspect ratio *Subtitles: English, French and Spanish *Audio Commentaries Special Features Additional to the episodes, the season 4 DVD set also contains a couple of special features: *Extended Episode "Forever Young" *New Docs on the Block – Interview with Brooke Smith, Chyler Leigh and Lauren Stamile *On Set with Patrick & Eric – Behind the Scenes with Patrick Dempsey and Eric Dane *Good Medicine – Favorite Scenes *Dissecting Grey's Anatomy – Unaired Scenes *Bloopers Gallery Cast Promotional Photos GAS4Group4.jpg GAS4Group3.jpg GAS4Group2.jpg GAS4Group1.jpg GAS4MeredithGrey7.jpg GAS4MeredithGrey6.jpg GAS4MeredithGrey5.jpg GAS4MeredithGrey4.jpg GAS4MeredithGrey3.jpg GAS4MeredithGrey2.jpg GAS4MeredithGrey1.jpg GAS4CristinaYang5.jpg GAS4CristinaYang4.jpg GAS4CristinaYang3.jpg GAS4CristinaYang2.jpg GAS4CristinaYang1.jpg GAS4CristinaYang6.jpg GAS4CristinaYang7.jpg GAS4CristinaYang8.jpg GAS4CristinaYang9.jpg GAS4IzzieStevens1.jpg GAS4IzzieStevens2.jpg GAS4IzzieStevens3.jpg GAS4IzzieStevens4.jpg GAS4IzzieStevens5.jpg GAS4IzzieStevens6.jpg GAS4IzzieStevens7.jpg GAS4AlexKarev1.jpg GAS4AlexKarev2.jpg GAS4AlexKarev3.jpg GAS4AlexKarev4.jpg GAS4AlexKarev5.jpg GAS4AlexKarev6.jpg GAS4AlexKarev7.jpg GAS4GeorgeOMalley1.jpg GAS4GeorgeOMalley2.jpg GAS4GeorgeOMalley3.jpg GAS4GeorgeOMalley4.jpg GAS4GeorgeOMalley5.jpg GAS4MirandaBailey1.jpg GAS4MirandaBailey2.jpg GAS4MirandaBailey3.jpg GAS4MirandaBailey4.jpg GAS4MirandaBailey5.jpg GAS4MirandaBailey6.jpg GAS4RichardWebber1.jpg GAS4RichardWebber2.jpg GAS4RichardWebber3.jpg GAS4RichardWebber4.jpg GAS4RichardWebber5.jpg GAS4RichardWebber6.jpg GAS4CallieTorres1.jpg GAS4CallieTorres2.jpg GAS4CallieTorres3.jpg GAS4CallieTorres4.jpg GAS4CallieTorres5.jpg GAS4CallieTorres6.jpg GAS4MarkSloan1.jpg GAS4MarkSloan2.jpg GAS4MarkSloan3.jpg GAS4MarkSloan4.jpg GAS4MarkSloan5.jpg GAS4MarkSloan6.jpg GAS4MarkSloan7.jpg GAS4LexieGrey11.jpg GAS4LexieGrey10.jpg GAS4LexieGrey9.jpg GAS4LexieGrey8.jpg GAS4LexieGrey7.jpg GAS4LexieGrey6.jpg GAS4LexieGrey5.jpg GAS4LexieGrey4.jpg GAS4LexieGrey3.jpg GAS4LexieGrey2.jpg GAS4LexieGrey1.jpg GAS4EricaHahn5.jpg GAS4EricaHahn4.jpg GAS4EricaHahn2.jpg GAS4EricaHahn1.jpg GAS4EricaHahn3.jpg GAS4DerekShepherd8.jpg GAS4DerekShepherd7.jpg GAS4DerekShepherd6.jpg GAS4DerekShepherd5.jpg GAS4DerekShepherd4.jpg GAS4DerekShepherd3.jpg GAS4DerekShepherd2.jpg GAS4DerekShepherd1.jpg Posters GAS4Poster.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy